Chill Out
by Shirley B
Summary: Sam is an only child who lives in a small town. Her dad comes home from work and brings an actor Taylor Lautner with him. He's a jerk and Sam can't stand him. He has to stay with them for the whole summer. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1, Holy Shit!

**Chill Out.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Holy Shit!**

It was a Saturday afternoon and I came home from work as usual at 11 o clock. I worked in my local restaurant 'Blue-Jays'. I like it there. I have good friends and the pay is really good. Well I think it is anyway. I work on Saturdays, Mondays and Thursdays from 4 till 11 and I get 60 dollars each day. I think that's unreal. I cycled home (I'm only 16 so I can't drive yet, can't wait till next year). We live near a tiny beach which is deserted. Just me and my dad. It's great. Of course we have a few neighbours. They're nice. Nobody knows about the beach which is great because I love the beach and it's practically all mine. I swim there like every day! I brought my bike around the back and came in the back door.

"Hey dad" I shouted randomly knowing he would hear me where ever he was. I went to the fridge and grabbed the bowl of grapes. Yum I love grapes (only the green ones of course). When I turned back around I saw some random guy standing in my kitchen with a bag in his hand, gloves on and a baseball hat. "Holy shit, get out, get out" I screamed while throwing grapes at him. I had nothing else okay? Then I saw my hockey stick and started running after him with it screaming while I was running. "Dad there's a creep in the house, HELP"

My dad came downstairs shouting at me. Wait me? What? Hello I'm chasing the thief away.

"Sam, stop! What are you doing?!"

"What? Dad! Hello, wake up, random guy in our house."

"He's not random sweetie, he's... Wait don't you know who he is?"... I didn't reply I was staring at the creep. My dad continued. "Hun, that's Taylor Lautner, from your favourite book, Twilight. He's going to be staying with us this summer."

"Why?" I was totally confused now. Yeah I love Twilight but not him. He's meant to be a real jerk. It's probably why he's here; to get away from all the media and stuff cause he's been a 'bad boy'.

"Well he needs a break from the media" dad replied. Bingo. I was right on target. "I have to go back upstairs and finish my work. Will you two try and get to know each other. Sam show Taylor to the guest room... Oh and you're going to have to share your bathroom with him."

WHAT! No way. Dad has a bathroom in his room and I have the main bathroom. We get along fantastic without sharing and now I have to share with the diva. Great. This is so unfair. Why doesn't he just go back where he came from?

My dad went upstairs and I turned to Taylor. I started out nicely. You know being welcoming and everything. "Hi, my name is Sam. Your room is this way."

"Sam? Isn't that a boy's name." Oh no, he didn't. Stay calm Sam.

"Yeah it is. My real name is Samantha. Sam, for short." He laughed. Asshole. Right he wants to play it this way fine. "Isn't Taylor a girl's name?" Yeah that shut him up.

"Whatever, will you just show me to my room already?" He is not giving me attitude in my own house. Who does he think he is? I can tell this is not going to be a good summer.

"Sure. Why not? Oh by the way we have mice so watch out." We don't really have mice but at least it's in his head now.

"If you're trying to scare me it's not going to work. Oh and thanks for attacking my by the way." Haha. I forgot about that. When I think back on it now, its fricking hilarious.

"Well could you blame me?" He looked at me blankly. "Hello! Strange-guy-in-my-house-wearing-a-hat, gloves and caring a bag."

"Hello" Now he's mocking me. "These gloves are in fashion and the hat, its sunny outside, and my clothes are in this bag." 

"Right, whatever. Here's your room." I showed him threw the door.

"Are you serious? It's tiny! Can I have a look at the other guest room?" He looked at me seriously. He wasn't joking. 

"Sorry the other guest room in the imaginary land is closed for the summer." I told him sarcastically. He glared at me and I just laughed and left closing the door behind me. 

Wait a minute, there's a movie star in my house, staying for the summer and I don't care. I love Twilight. I guess it's because he's acting like such an ass. Well tomorrow should be supper fun. Ugh.


	2. Chapter 2, Normal Life

**Chapter 2.**

**Normal Life.**

**Taylor's POV.**

Was she serious? I had to stay in this room for the whole summer. I cant believe my mother exiled me here. It wasn't my fault I kept forgetting to come home when I had to and that I was out having fun. Just because I liked to make out with random girls and the next day its all over the magazines. You only live once. I looked around the room. It was so small. It was smaller than my walk in closet back home. Great. Damn the rest of my bags are in Mr Burns car. Was Sam going to bring them to me or what? I don't know how this works. It was really weird that her father said she loved Twilight but she wasn't all over me or flirting or anything. I've never had that experience before. Girls love me. And I don't mind at all. I left the room looking for Sam. She was in the kitchen cleaning up the grapes she threw at me. Serves her right.

"Where are the rest of my bags?" I asked her waiting for a sarcastic reply.

"I don't know. Where did you leave them?" Okay that wasn't sarcastic. She sounded upset or annoyed, I couldn't be sure. I don't really know her.

"In your dads car. Will you get them?" That's reasonable to ask right? Wait, I don't have to sound reasonable, I'm famous.

"Do I look like your slave? Get them yourself." Well there's the sarcastic remark. "Oh and tomorrow morning I'm going to use the bathroom from 10 till 11 and you can use it from 11 till 12. Okay?" Bathroom times? No way! Oh my God, she isn't kidding.

"Eh okay, whatever. I'll go get my bags so. Goodnight." She just waved so I left. She was so irritating. She like has a multi personality disorder.

I had a lot of bags. I like my fashion. So I had to make three trips to the car and back. When I was coming back the last time I could hear Sam and her dad talking in the kitchen.

"Dad, why is he here?"

"You know what work is like hun, I'm there to help when celebrities need it." Hmm interesting.

"I know. It's just you never brought someone to live with us before. It doesn't matter. As long as your getting paid so you can pay for my insurance next year." She laughed. She had a really nice laugh. It's different to other girls laughs. I don't know how. Its just so unique.

"Exactly. How much have you got saved up for the car now?" She was saving for a car. I never had to save a day in my life. I'm rich. So this is what normal life is like saving, cleaning, living in small houses and sharing a bathroom. Ew. I want to go home.

"I have two thousand, three hundred and forty dollars saved. That's all from working at 'Blue-Jays', birthday money and pocket money. I'm hoping to get five thousand by the end of the summer. I might have to work extra shifts though." And you have to work. Sounds like fun. I wonder where she works. It would be fun to annoy her. Sam only plans on spending five grand though. That's sad. Haha.

I heard enough and went back to my so called room. That night was a sleepless night. The bed was very uncomfortable and again small. It was a single bed not a king sized. I fell off twice. I finally fell into a deep sleep when I suddenly woke to a loud noise making me scream and fall out of the bed again.

**Sam's POV**

I get up every morning at 10 o clock. I don't like to waste my day by sleeping. I had my shower and at 11 I knocked on Taylor's door to tell him it was his turn to use the bathroom and to well get up. I wouldn't of woken him but my dad wants me to show him around. I agreed because he promised to give me 20 dollars. Give me more money towards my car and I'll do anything. When I came back at half eleven to see that the bathroom was vacant and Taylor's door was still closed I decided that he wasn't moving. Maybe a good scare would get him up. I went to my room and got my blow horn. I opened his door and pushed the button. It was brilliant. It worked perfectly. He fell off the bed screaming. I couldn't help but laugh. He glared at me. His face was priceless. It reminded me of my uncle John's face if you took his pipe away. Angry and really annoyed. Why didn't I bring the camera with me, why?

"What the hell are you doing?! Is there something wrong with you?!" He sounded really angry. I couldn't help but smile. Last night when I was cleaning up the grapes I felt sorry for him being here. I would hate to be away from home staying in some strangers house. I decided I would try to be nice but that didn't last long because he tried to boss me around. Who did he think he was? He deserves to be here. He needs to know what the real world is like.

"Opps my bad." I said that would a big grin on my face. "You have to get up now. Were going out in an hour." Another big smile for his benefit. Maybe today could be fun if I kept annoying him.

"Out? What? No thanks. I'm going to stay in bed for the day." Ugh. Get up you ass. I have to spend the whole day with him. I want my 20 dollars. If I just keep thinking about the car I'll be able to do this.

"No, you're coming out with me for the day. I have to show you around. My dad said I had to. So get up and get dressed or I will drag you around in your boxers! Doesn't bother me." I didn't notice that he was wearing his boxers till now but he looks good. I saw the new ad's for New Moon and he looks exactly like he does in the ad. One word. WOW! But he's still a jerk so whatever.

"Fine, whatever. I'll be ready." And with that I left. This should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3, Out and About

**Chapter 3.**

**Out and About.**

**Taylor's POV**

I can't believe she did that to me. This means war. She woke me with a blow horn. Who does that? And then she smiles. Yeah it's a nice smile but she was being sarcastic all the same. I have to get even so this means I'm going to… eh I don't know what to do yet but ill figure it out. I got up and went to the bathroom. Everything is all girly in here. Okay not really. Her bathroom is blue, but all the products. Herbal Essences? It smells like strawberry's. Hmm. What would happen if I put my LINX into her herbal essences. She would smell like a guy. Okay I know its not brilliant but its all I got. I had a shower and went down to her kitchen. Lets have a little fun, her style, sarcastically.

"Morning sunshine." Lets see how she likes that.

"Morning sugar." She sarcastically replied, of course. I never noticed last night what she was wearing but today she was just wearing denim shorts and a blue tank top. She wasn't dressed over the top like the girls back home do and she wasn't wearing makeup. She looked really pretty. "Cereal is on the table."

"Cereal?" She looked at me, a look that was like 'tempt me and I will kill you'. "That will be perfect."

"So were are we going today, sweetie?" I threw that in for her benefit of course.

"Um well hunny, I thought I'd show you around and then we have to get some lunch and then I'll show you around some more and then we'll come home for dinner." Oh fun. I just smiled and ate my corn flakes, I think.

"Where will we be having lunch?" I like eating in nice places. I don't want to eat in MacDonald's.

"What no sweetie or hunny?" Okay that was funny so I couldn't help but smile. "We'll be eating in 'Blue-Jays'. Is that okay with you your majesty?" She was really, very sarcastic but I like it. She's only doing it to annoy me anyway.

"It'll have to do I suppose. That's were you work, right?" That's what she said last night. So she's a waitress, very sarcastic and I'm guessing her favourite colour is blue because of the colour of her room and her top. Not that I care.

"Yeah. How did you know I worked there?" She looked curious? Oh shit yeah she never actually told me.

"Eh when I was coming in with my bags last night I heard you talking to your dad." She didn't looked too pleased. Who cares? Not me anyway that's for sure, I think.

"Nice to know you listen in to my conversations." She smiled, but obviously didn't mean it. Still it's a nice smile.

"Yeah, yeah. So your getting a new car? And only for five grand. Cough, cheap, cough"

"Shut up loser, are you ready to go yet?" Haha. I'm getting to her. This is fun.

"Yeah, just let me brush my teeth. It is okay that I use the bathroom now, right?" Was that too mean. Nah, she'll live. She just stared me down. "I'll take that as a yes. Brb sugar." She laughed at me. Well that's not nice. I was kind of angry. She wouldn't stop laughing. She was being really rude.

"Why are you laughing at me?!" Nobody's allowed laugh at me.

"Because you use im. That's funny." She kept giggling so I just left. Ugh she is so annoying.

**Sam's POV**

He was acting weird all morning. He called me sunshine and sweetie. I know he's only messing and trying to get to me. If he wants to play it that way then fine so will I. But when he started using im, I couldn't help but start laughing. He sounded so gay. It was just hilarious.

"Are you ready to go yet?" I shouted down the hall. He was taking forever. Stupid, annoying, clean actor.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He stood next to me. "Show the way" He waved his hand in front of me.

We walked down to the beech. Might as well start there. It was right next to my house so he cant complain about the long walk. Everything is close by. Everything I need anyway. You can get to everything on foot or on a bike. I like to cycle. There's a small beach (next to my house), a big beach in the middle of town around 15 minutes from my house along with a restaurant (were I work, oh yeah), a few small shops, houses and lots of tourists during the summer. My school is farther away so I have to get the bus and there's a big mall near my school. I love were I live.

"This is my own personal beach" I had to leave out a laugh.

"Nice. You own this?" He was serious. What an idiot.

"No you idiot. Nobody ever comes here because there's a main beach fifteen minutes down the road. I swim here nearly everyday and nobody else really knows about it. Its nice and peaceful." I looked at him. He looked spaced out. "Well seeing as you don't care, lets go show you the other beach. Shall we?" He groaned. Oh what now.

"You said its fifteen minutes away, cant we drive or get a lift or something?" He was so lazy.

"No lazy were walking. It will do you good." I smiled and he smiled back. Okay he is really good looking, but again whatever.

It was a quite walk. I'm used to walking or cycling on my own into the town so it felt normal to me until he tried to trip me up. He said it was an accident but I beg to differ. I took longer to get there than usual. He walked so slowly. I think it was just to piss me off but I stayed at his pace and didn't show any sign of frustration. When we reached the beach I was my best friend, Hayley, outside the shop. Thank God. I need someone to talk to before I go insane. Hayley hates the beach. I know funny right because she lives right next to it. She says it's the sand more that anything. She will never eat on the sand. Its kind of funny cause nearly every second weekend there's a barbeque and she gets the food and walks up to the deck and eats it. She most be on her break because she works in the shop.

"Hayley!" I called waving my hand over my head.

"Who's Hayley?" Taylor asked.

"My best friend." I ran over to Hayley who just noticed me. When I called her she looked the other way. Typical Hayley.

"Hey" She greeted me with a big hug. "Who's the hot guy?" Taylor was walking over to us taking his time of course. He was stopped by a group of girls with pens and paper and big chests. He looked happy enough signing girls pictures of him and paper and big chests. Haha.

"No way! That's Taylor Lautner! What's he doing here?!" One, two, three. "Oh my God, he's here with you! What's he doing here with you?!" And it clicks.

"You know what my dad does right?" She nodded but not really looking at me. "Hayley, hello, he's staying with us for the summer anyway. Oh and by the way he's a jackass. He tries to boss me around and he's such an uhhh an actor." I was pretty angry. He is an actor. And he is a jackass.

"Yeah I know. I read in a few magazines and saw a few videos. Still he's famous and hot." Yeah I suppose that's true. "Look at how those girls are all over him. Would they ever pull up their tops? Have they no shame?" I couldn't help but laugh. Its true, they looked like complete and otter sluts.

"Want to mess with him? Its fun." She looked like she didn't want to. I used my puppy dog eyes to win her over. It didn't take long till it worked.

"Five minutes then I have to get back to work." I couldn't help but smile.

We strolled over to Taylor and the whores. "Hey hunny." I smiled and then winked at him. The girls were shocked. Hayley took one side and linked hands with him and I took the other side. He looked really confused. "What are you doing outside sugar, you know that you burn easily. Did you put on your special lotion?" His face was priceless. The girls started giggling. He was going so red.

"I eh don't know what your talking about." He managed to stutter out. He was trying to look cool but it wasn't really working for him.

Hayley started whispering in his ear but it was loud enough for me and the girls to hear. "Did you change your underwear after your accident this morning?" Hayley you don't know how much I love you right now. The girls left laughing to themselves. He just glared at me. I didn't say it, it was Hayley. Okay he probably knew it was my idea to annoy him.

"That was totally unfair. Why did you do that?" He sounded angry. Poor guy, not.

"We were bored." I laughed a little and then stopped when he smiled.

"You'll pay."

"Ah I'm so scared… Oh by the way this is my best friend Hayley, Hayley this is Taylor." They shook hands. "I'm going to walk Hayley back over to the shop right over there…" I pointed to were she worked, "and I'm going to get a drink. If you want one come, if not stay here." I sounded like a parent, but not my dad he's too cool. Yeah my dad is cool.

"I'll come." He smiled again. Weirdo.

**Taylor's POV**

I watched as Sam and her best friend walked in front of me with there hands linked together. They were talking about Hayley's birthday party. They were planning it together or something. Haha funny Hayley just said that she's not having a beach party because she hates the beach. She lives on the beach. I was kind of jealous. They seamed so close like really good friends. I cant tell who my real friends are. They all love me because I'm an actor. I cant tell anyone my secrets otherwise they would end up all over the world. People treat me differently to what they used to. Sam is the only one I have come across in a long time who will stand up to me and speak her mind. I have to admit I kind of miss that. It doesn't matter anyway I still have to get her back for what she did to me. Girls may treat me differently and be all over me but she cant take that away from me. Its annoying but I still like it. I am a man after all.

After we left the shop, Sam showed me around some more. She showed me more shops. Some sold really nice stuff so I bought a few things. Sam didn't buy anything of course because she was saving for her car. I offered to buy her stuff but she told me and I quote "shut up and buy your boy toys you dweeb." It was funny. She showed me the church, the main beach which was very crowded, the two pubs and last the restaurant which she worked in. We went in because we were having lunch here. It was actually a very nice place. It was fairly packed with tourists but it was still nice. She showed me to a free table and then waved at a girl who looked like she worked here because of the apron and name tag. I sat into the booth and saw the girl walk over to us and sit down next to Sam.

"Sam, would you do me a huge favour, would you work for an hour. Jill and I are the only ones here because John had to go out and get more supplies and glasses because Jill knocked over five glasses today again, five glasses. I don't know how she did it again." She sounded really stressed. That's kind of lousy. She turned to me eyes wide. "Wow, hello." She had a huge smile on her face and then she started twirling her hair in her fingers. She was flirting with me. Ugh great. Then she realised she was still working. "Sam please. I beg you."

"Sure. You don't mind eating alone, do you?" She looked at me and I just shook my head.

"Okay then. Kate is it okay if I crab something to eat in the back first, I'm starving."

"Sure no problem and then you can take this half of the restaurant." Oh so Sam is going to be serving me. This is time for revenge. Kate, I think that's what Sam called her was looking at me weirdly. I'm famous get over it. Finally she snapped out of it. It was like she read my thoughts or just saw the look on my face that I wasn't interested which is weird cause I'll make out with any girl. This place is killing me slowly. She finally got up and left.

"I'll be back in a minute okay?" I just nodded. I was thinking of a way to get revenge. There's the obvious annoy her while she works, be really slow at ordering that kind of think but I wanted to so something better. I was looking over at same, well actually I was kind of staring at her. She looked really good. She wasn't looking back at me though. I followed her gaze to see what she was looking at. It some other guy sitting two tables down from me. Why was she looking at him? He wasn't that good looking and he looked like an ass. I'm very good at reading people. He snapped his fingers for her to come over and she practically ran to him. I spent the whole day with her and I never saw her like this. Who does that though, snap there fingers I mean. I could hear him talking to her and he was an ass. He was bossing her around telling her to do his order first before anyone else and to only put four pieces of ice in his drink. That's it!

She clearly likes the guy so for revenge I should embarrass her in front of him. Perfect. I'm a genius. She was walking back towards me. She looked dazed. For some reason I was happy about my plan but I felt something else and I wasn't sure what it was. Oh well.

She sat down across from me smiling. "Hey, you pick want you want yet?" She sighed looking down at lover boy. She was acting so weird. I mean what so good about him

"Yeah, have you stopped drooling over your boyfriend yet?" I have to see if she's actually going out with him. I doubt that she is, but still I want to know.

"No, I mean what? I don't know what your talking about. I don't have a boyfriend anyway." She looked annoyed that I caught her out. Good.

"Then who's that guy? You look like your in love with him." She looked down at her hands and started messing with her fingers.

"I like him, okay? Just don't tell anyone. I don't want to get mocked about having a crush on someone like him, he's rich and I'm just a waitress. I especially don't want Stacie to know. She's his ex and they might be getting back together. She's a total bitch and hates me, so please don't say anything." Wait, what? Why did she just tell me that. It was probably cause she was caught out. She looked really upset. This Stacie girl most not be very nice to her. I can use this to my advantage, for revenge. I have this weird feeling again. I don't know if I really want to use it against her. What am I on? Of course I want to!

"I wont say a word." Or will I. "I'll have a ham and cheese sandwich by the way and a coke."

"Thanks and I'll be right back with that." She smiled at me and it wasn't a sarcastic smile.

I turned around and saw lover boy looking at me eyes wide. Clearly he was a fan. Perfect. I waved at him to come sit by me. Sam was in the back so she wouldn't see this.

"Oh my God, your Taylor Lautner. Dude your like famous. What are you doing here?" I'm having lunch duh. Oh wait he means here in general.

"I'm staying with Sam, she's a friend of the family." This will get us on the topic of Sam.

"Who?" He didn't know who she was. Ass, just like I said.

"She's your waitress. She kind of has a thing for you but ssshhh, okay…?" I just realised I didn't know this guys name. I bet its something like Ben. Its just a guess. "What's your name again?

"Oh its Kenny." Close enough. "She does? I don't really go for poor girls, you know what I mean right?" Jackass. He doesn't even know her. I better just play along anyway.

"Yeah I know what you mean, maybe you should tell her that, let her down easy you know cause she really likes you and she asked me to you know talk to you and try and get an in." This should be hilarious. I cant wait to see the look on her face. I wish I had my camera. Oh wait I have my phone. I'm so getting this on video. I have to make sure that Kenny and her don't notice.

"That's a good idea. I think I'm getting back with my ex anyway. She is smoking hot and rich baby. High five." I gave him a high five and then I saw same with two drinks coming out of the back. She looked happy but then confused when she saw Kenny with me.

"Look there she is." I told Kenny who turned around and I placed my phone on the napkin box and pressed play on the video. She came to the table but this time didn't sit down. She was biting down on her lip. She looked really nervous. This is going to be brilliant.

"Look Sam, Taylor here my new bud has informed me that your in to me. I mean yeah I would be in to me to…" wow he's full of it, " but its not going to work out between us baby." I noticed a group of girls standing behind Sam about to burst out laughing. "I mean you're a waitress and well I'm me. Your free to look but your not going to get any." He looked at me and winked. Sam looked like a ghost. She went so white. What was wrong with her? This was a joke.

"Poor little Sam." One of the girls started talking. "I told you that no one but your dad would ever love you." That most be Stacie and that was uncalled for. Sam looked at me, eyes full of tears. The glasses slipped through her hands to the floor smashing to pieces and Sam ran out of the restaurant. For some reason I didn't think I'd feel the way I did. I got up and ran after her. I heard Stacie behind me saying "Tell the slave girl to come back and clean this up." What have I done?


	4. Chapter 4, Hurt and Love

_hey, sorry about the first chapter being underlined and stuff. i didnt know how to use this thing. Hayley just told me now. ya think she could of told me sooner. joke._

_well enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

**Hurt and Love.**

**Taylor's POV.**

I was running after her shouting at her to stop but she didn't. She was really fast. Eventually I caught her when we reached her small private beach by her house. I was panting from running so fast.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I just wanted to get you back for waking me up with a blow horn and for embarrassing me in front of those girls. It was just a joke." I tried to explain myself and finally she looked at me. The tears were flowing down her cheeks now. I hurt her and I hurt her bad. I'm famous I shouldn't care but I did and I knew why I did. I had to admit it to myself. I liked Sam. I really liked her. I knew her for what a day but I was already falling for her. Maybe that's why I wanted for her to lose her chances with Kenny. I was jealous of the fact that she was looking at him and not me and I was finally admitting it to myself. I was in love with Sam.

"Does it look like I'm laughing? I told you that in confidence because I thought we were actually having a good time and getting along. You said you wouldn't say it to anyone. You promised. And I believed you.

Your just like they say you are, you're a jerk. And to top it all off Stacie was standing right behind me, so thanks. And F.Y.I if I embarrassed you in front of those girls who by the way didn't even speak English if you hadn't noticed cause you were too busy signing there chests, I'm truly sorry. They were tourists Taylor. Myself and Hayley knew that. We've both served them before. And who cares if they did speak English cause guess what Taylor, you would never see them again but me, I have to face Kenny and Stacie and the rest of them for the rest of my life. Your free to leave, I'm not. So go on laugh cause it was such a funny joke. I got my heart broken by Kenny and by someone I thought was my friend. Bravo. I want you to stay out of my life for the remainder of your stay, you got it?" It was the longest speech I heard her give. And she was right. Everything she said. I am a jerk and I can leave but she cant. Her heart wasn't the only heart that was breaking. I had to fix this.

**Sam's POV.**

I cant believe he did that to me. I couldn't stop crying. I wasn't crying because Kenny shot me down in front of everyone and that Stacie was there it was because Taylor told Kenny. He said he wouldn't but he did. For some reason I thought I could trust him. I've only known him for a day, what was I thinking? I don't even know him and I told him one of my biggest secrets and he told. I cant blame him, its my fault I let my guard down. This doesn't mean I forgive him. I meant what I said, I don't want anything to do with him for the rest of the summer. Ill have to talk to him a dinner and if my dad asks me to do something with him I will but that's it. Once somebody losses my trust its hard for them to win it back.

I spent most of the day in my room listening to music and reading. It was the first day that I didn't go for a swim in the beach. I have to go for a swim, it will relax me. I got up and changed into my swim suit and then someone knocked on the door. I froze.

"Sam, hun, its me. Can I come in?" Oh it was my dad.

"Sure."

"You okay? Have you been up here all day?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just going for a swim. I didn't get a chance today cause I was out with Taylor." I choked when I said his name. I really hope dad didn't notice that.

"Oh, okay. Well dinner is ready so can your swim wait?" By the tone of his voice I think he knows. We live in a small town after all.

"Yeah, that's fine. What's for dinner?" I tried to sound more like myself, more cheerful.

"Pasta, oh and here's your money." Oh yeah, I forgot about that.

"Thanks dad." We both headed downstairs.

Taylor was already sitting on the table and he was on his laptop. He does know he has to put that away for dinner. The phone rang and I went to get it. It was Hayley.

"Oh, hey Hayley, what's up?"

"Go on you tube right now and go onto Stacie's page and look at her video." She sounded really angry.

"Do I have to, I don't care if she uploaded another video bitching about people." That's when I noticed what Taylor was doing. He was on you tube watching a video that was on Stacie's page. How did he know what Stacie's you tube page was? The video was of me today in the restaurant. Somebody filmed it! What!

I hung up the phone and moved Taylor out of the way. The video had been viewed by nearly two hundred people and it was commented by all the people in my grade. I looked at the description. I couldn't believe my eyes. I read it out loud.

"Thanks to Taylor Lautner for filming this. He is a true star." I looked at him. His head was in his hands.

"Sam I can explain." Oh could he now? Well he wasn't going to. A girl can only deal with enough hurt in one day.

"Don't" and I left the room. I shouted up the stairs. "Dad I'm staying at Hayley's tonight, I'm having dinner at her house, bye."

It was only when I left the house that I realised I was still wearing my swim suit and shorts. Oh well, Hayley can give me her monkey pj's.

**Taylor's POV**

That was not meant to happen. I forgot my phone. It didn't even occur to me until Stacie and her friends came over and gave it to me. How could I be so stupid? I don't even know why I feel this way. Its stupid. I'm famous! Who cares about Sam? I don't, not anymore anyway. I'm just going to go back to ignoring her and then at the end of the summer I'll be free and I'll never have to see her again. Everything will go back to normal.

That night I didn't sleep very well. I kept waking up and couldn't sleep. The week flew by and Sam and I hardly talked to each other. We said the odd sarcastic remark to each other but that was it. I didn't really leave the house much. I just stayed in my room and worked on my acting and talked to my friends on Twitter. I was in the middle of watching a movie when someone knocked on my door. This was a first.

"Eh, come in." What else was I suppose to say. A head peeked around the door. It wasn't Sam or her dad. I think it was that girl Hayley.

"Can I talk to you?" Why does she want to talk to me.

"Yeah sure, here, sit down." I motioned my hand to the other end of the bed.

"Hey. Hi. How yeah doing?" She sounded nervous.

"I'm good. What do you want to talk to me about?" I was getting impatient.

"You and I both know what you did to Sam was horrible." Why did she think I knew that? "She's been acting weird all week and its your fault. You have to do something about it. I want my best friend back."

"I already said I was sorry like. What else am I suppose to do? Get down on my hands and knee's and beg for her forgiveness. I don't think so." She just glared at me. "Look there's nothing I can do, okay? Its not my problem."

"Well then make it your problem cause if you don't you're going to have to answer to me!" Okay she was angry but she was a girl, what could she possibly do to me. She most of seen the look in my eyes, the look that was 'this girl is insane'.

"I'm not crazy and I will personally make your life a living hell if you don't sort this out." Okay then. "Oh and by the way I'm inviting you to my sweet sixteen birthday party. Here's the invitation and it's a costume party. You better come and you and Sam better be getting along by then. Well I better go, see you later." A costume party. Fun. I suppose its better than staying in on a Friday night. It was Monday so I have a few days to think of a good outfit. Oh I have one. This will be funny.

I decided I might as well try and sort things out with Sam. No matter how much I try to tell myself I don't like her, I know its not true. She's just so different and really hot. I'm a guy so what can you do? I reached her door. I could hear her in there singing along to Seventeen Forever which is a Metro-Station song. I would know this because I love that band. Wow we have something in common. That's good right? I knocked on the door loudly so she could hear it over the music. There is no way she is going to think that its me.

"Come in" she shouted over the music. She sounded far away.

I opened the door and walked in. I shut it behind me. Were was she? She wasn't in here. "Dad I'm on the roof." The roof. Out of pure idiot icy I looked up at the roof of her room and then it clicked that they have a conservatory and she must be sitting on that roof outside. I went to the window which was open. She was out there soaking up the sun. I climbed out onto the roof. I wonder if this is safe. She still hadn't noticed it was me. She turned her head in my direction. I was sitting at this stage holding on for dear life.

She jumped up when she saw me. "What are you doing in my room?!" She looked really angry.

"You did say to come in and technically were not in your room anymore." She glared at me. There was hate in her eyes. This wasn't going to be easy. "Look I just came to talk to you so please just sit down and listen to what I have to say and you might want to hold on, you wouldn't want to fall off." She sat down and looked at my hands which were clinging to the roof. She started laughing at me. I started laughing too. Hey it lightened the mood now didn't it? For some reason she stopped laughing and be can talking first.

"Look, I know it wasn't you who put the video on you tube, but I do know it was you who recorded it." She looked down at her hands. I'm guessing she was hoping it wasn't me but I couldn't be sure. I wish it wasn't me.

"Yeah I did and that's what I want to explain. I totally forgot about my phone, I just ran out after, well, after you actually. I never meant for it to get that out of hand. I didn't know the girl you hated was there. I just wanted it to be a joke and well I don't really have an excuse…" Okay, I did have an excuse and it was that I wanted to ruin her chances with Kenny so I could well, oh I don't know. "You trusted me and I let you down. I'm sorry." Please forgive me, I really like you, please forgive me and oh want to be my date to your best friends party. Now why couldn't I say that. I never get nervous around girls. Taylor what is wrong with you? This place and this girl who I've known for what, around a week is changing me. How is she doing this?

"Your forgiven I guess." She paused and continued. "I mean I have to live with you and my dad keeps asking me questions about why were not talking at all and its getting annoying." She laughed a little. Now she was making excuses. That's kind of funny.

"Thanks." I had a few questions for her that I wanted to know the answers to and I guess now is a good a time as any to ask. "So, why did you like that Kenny guy anyway? He seemed like a total jerk."


	5. Chapter 5, Questions and Answers

_well this is chapter five. hope you like._

_please review._

_bye bye,_

_Shirley._

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

**Questions and Answers.**

**Sam's POV**

So I wasn't expecting him to come and apologise but I forgave him. I don't really like staying mad at people especially when I have to live with them. He seemed really sorry, I could tell by the tone of his voice and the way he looked at me. I wasn't expecting for him to ask me twenty questions though. He really wanted to know everything. I don't understand why he even cared.

"So, why did you like that Kenny guy anyway? He seemed like a total jerk." Oh yeah and he wasn't like. I decided I might as well answer as truthfully as possible. I mean everyone knew I liked Kenny now so what else could happen? The worst was over and done with.

"I don't know. He was good looking I guess. I thought he was going to be nice. I never even noticed how much of a jerk he was until that day. I didn't realise how much he pushed me around and I didn't anything about it. You know I don't let people push me around. I guess I was blinded by his cuteness but know I do don't take any crap from him. You're right, he's a total jerk." I started laughing and then I could feel my cheeks go red. I did it again. I told him the whole truth and nothing but the truth. It was like that saying in 'Mean Girls', word vomit. I mean, I was going to be honest but not that honest. How does he make me do that? Stupid, cute, actors.

"Yeah that happens. At least you know now. So, what's up with that Stacie chick? Why don't you like her? Did she do something to you?" Okay, why is he so curious. It's not like it matters. I don't like talking about Stacie. It makes me want to hit something and that's not good. He looked at me knowing that I didn't want to answer. "This time I promise I wont say anything. If I do I'll give you a thousand dollars." That made me laugh. "Did she bully you or something?" I might as well tell him. Everyone else knows so he'll probably find out sooner or later.

"It's kind of complicated." I didn't know what else to say.

"I'll try and keep up." He smiled.

"Okay, well, yeah obviously she bullies me. I don't take it though. She's a bitch. She bullies everyone. And she's… well… she's my cousin. My mum and her mum are sisters." The look on his face was funny. He looked confused and surprised all at the same time.

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming. Don't families get along? I know mine do" He laughed a little.

"Not my family. My mum and Stacie's mum never saw eye to eye. Stacie's mum Kat always thought my mum was the favourite or something like that and so there were fights and stuff." I never really got told that full story. I'll have to ask my dad about that some day.

"So what happened that made you dislike them so much?" I might as well keep going. Here comes more word vomit.

"I'm getting to it." We both laughed. "They don't really like myself and my dad either. When my mum passed away they be can accusing my dad of hitting me and being drunk all the time. There was something seriously wrong with Kat, like mentally wrong. Stacie would always back her stories though and she was fifteen, sixteen so she knew what was going on. They called the police so many times. The neighbours thought they were whack. They were though." I could see in his eyes he wanted to know more. "They also sued us twice. Once trying to get money because they said I stole there car, Stacie said she saw me do it but there wasn't enough evidence so that case was dismissed and suddenly a few days later there car magically reappeared. The second time they tried to get more money again for no reason. Oh they also said they were entitled to money from mums will when she passed away. The will stated that only myself and my dad would get anything but they fought for money and they fought for this house. They stopped eventually when they brought us to court for the third time and they lost. Oh so they sued us three times." I started laughing for it only occurred to me that we were sued three time by them. That's hilarious seeing as they are my family.

"What kind of a family does that?" He was shocked. I wasn't surprised. Everyone still is shocked when they hear anything about it.

"My weird family, that's who." I started laughing.

"Yeah, at least you and your dad turned out okay." He smiled.

"Yeah, that's what you think." I punched him in the arm. He slipped a little on the roof and he looked petrified that he might fall. "Lighten up will you? If you fall you'll probably land on your feet. Were only up one storey."

"I'm fine, I think. Tell me more. Why does everyone love Stacie if herself and her mum are meant to be nut cases?" He still looked scared. We weren't that high up. I couldn't help but look at him, I couldn't stop. He was really good looking. Crap, I wasn't listening to what he said and he's waiting for me to answer.

"You look really scared." That's all I could say. He smiled a little. He had a really nice smile.

"Naw, I'm okay. I'm not afraid of anything. You never answered my question." Yeah right, anyone could tell right now that he's afraid of heights. Oh and I haven't answered because I have no idea what you asked. Oh who cares I hardly ever listen to anyone, what makes him so special?

"Yeah I wasn't listening. What did you ask?"

"Nice to know you pay attention to me." Oh, I was paying attention to you all right. "I asked while you were off in dream land, why does everyone love Stacie?" That's an easy question.

"Have you ever seen 'Mean Girls'?" He nodded. Haha, he saw mean girls. That movie is a total chick flick. I suppose everyone has seen it. That's the second time I took something from that movie. What a great movie. "Well everyone loves Regina even though she's a bitch. That's what all the girls in school are like. They think she's like a God or something." I don't understand that at all. She's mean to all of them and she's a total whore. I don't really care. I have my friends.

"Oh right." And with that my stomach grumbled. We both laughed. "Lets get some lunch, shall we."

"Yeah, sure whatever." I felt kind of awkward after our little heart to heart. I don't know why but I could just open up to this guy. I never open up. I don't like too. And even though he hurt me, I can still talk to him. I don't even know him that well.

We started heading inside. He was very careful going back through the window that I couldn't help but laugh. I decided to show him that it wasn't dangerous. "I'll meet you downstairs." He turned around and looked at me like I was mad and with that I turned around and jumped off the roof onto the floor landing on my feet. I've done it a million times before but of course him being an actor he 'over re-acted' and panicked.

"Sam! Sam! Are you okay?!" He shouted down after me.

"Taylor, shut up and get down here already will you?" That shut him up. He was kind of acting like a baby. He most really be afraid of heights. Poor guy.

"Hey dad, what's for lunch?" My dad's a lot like me. When he's in the middle of something he doesn't like to be disturbed and I could see he was working really hard because his eyes were clung to this computer screen. "Never mind, I'll take Taylor out for lunch. I'm robbing money from your wallet to pay." He also agrees to anything because he's not listening.

"Yeah, love you too hunny." See what I mean.

I grabbed money from his wallet and told Taylor we were going out. We went outside and automatically I went to get my bike but then I remembered that superstar boy is with me. I don't want to walk. It'll take twice as long to get there. I guess he could take my dads bike. He wont mind or notice.

"Wait here." I commanded. I went around the back and got my dads bike first. "We're cycling." I turned and went to get my bike so I could let that sink in. When I came back he didn't look too happy.

"I am most defiantly not cycling. I'll walk." He started walking away. He looked left and right trying to make up his mind. He turned left. Idiot but cute.

"Wrong way there jackass." I laughed at him. Oh God how embarrassing for him. He hung his head and turned back to me. "Don't tell me your afraid of bikes too?" He went red.

"I told you I wasn't afraid on that roof." Yeah, yeah. "I just haven't ridden a bike in I don't know how many years. What if I forgot? I don't want to fall off like?" Aw the poor baby. Haha.

"You don't just forget how to ride a bike, come on." I reached for his hand not thinking of what I was doing. He took it and I felt an electric shock go up arm. It was like I had just been electrocuted but I didn't want to pull away. I looked at him for a second and suddenly forgot what I was doing. Eh, oh yeah bringing him over to the bike. I started walking and fell over my own feet. He caught me around the waist. The electric current was getting stronger and stronger. I was afraid to look at him so I didn't turn around.

"Trust you to fall over on flat surface but jump off a roof and you land on your feet? What are you a clumsy superhero?" He laughed into my ear. He still hadn't let go of me. His hand around my waist. I could feel my cheeks flaming and my heart about to pound out of my chest. Keep it together Sam.

"Yeah that's me. Ha. Um, so this is my dads bike. Do you want to give it a try?" I moved away when he released me.

"Sure, I might as well give it a try otherwise we might never eat." He got on and began cycling. He looked so good. His hair was blowing in the wind and the sun was making it shine like diamonds. He looked like a super model. Why do I feel like this? I cant trust him. My mind tells me I cant but my heart tells me I can. Everything he does makes me like him more. Being a girl is very difficult. All these mixed feelings. Could I ever just pick one and get it over with? Okay, I admit it I do like him but I know he doesn't feel the same way. I mean come on, big Hollywood actor and small town waitress. This is so confusing. Its like I'm having fights with myself.

_Heart: Did you ever hear that opposites attract?_

_Brain: Stop giving her false hope._

_Heart: And what would you know about love? Hello, I'm a heart._

_Brain: Yeah but I'm the sensible one. She wont get hurt if she follows by me._

_Heart: She'll never fall in love, which by the way is what's happening now, if she never goes with her heart._

_Brain: Well its her decision not ours. _

That's what it's like. A small sitcom. He cycled back to me.

"I can remember. Woo. Well come on lets go. I'm starving." He smiled that amazing smile. Okay that's it I'm going with the heart. I got on my bike and headed for 'Blue Jays' keeping my mind on the road and nothing else.


	6. Chapter 6, Teenage Dirt Bag

_So this chapter isn't great but it is kind of cute. Enjoy and please review. i've only just joined so help me out a bit._

thank you.

Shirley.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6.**

**Teenage Dirt bag.**

**Taylor's POV.**

I couldn't believe I remembered how to ride a bike. I never really needed a bike seeing as I was a young, well, still am a young actor. We reached the town much faster on the bikes. I loved the feel of the wind in my face while riding. It reminded me of when I was young and when I had fun, when I was normal. Now there are always cameras in my face and people shouting my name and saying they love me. Its crazy and I miss being a normal teenager sometimes. Being here, I feel normal, well being with Sam anyway. Some people still shout my name here and what not. We reached the restaurant in record timing. Well to me we did anyway. We stopped next to the bike rack. Sam got off her bike and began waving in the direction of the restaurant. I looked at whom she was waving too. Hayley was standing outside and began waving at us. I waved back forgetting I was on the bike, lost control and fell off. I landed on the floor with the bike on top of me. Ouch. Hayley ran over to see if I was okay, where as Sam started bursting out laughing.

"Are you okay Taylor?" Hayley sounded generally concerned. She helped lift the bike off me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just really dirty." The mud here was dry and off course I was wearing white shorts and a light blue top so you could see the dirt clearly. I started to wipe it off. Sam's laughing got louder. "What are you laughing at?" I asked in a humorous tone. I wasn't mad at her. It was kind of funny.

"You! Oh God, you should of seen your face when you fell. It was classic." She kept laughing, her words were coming out slowly as she was gasping for air. "I'm… sorry… hahaha… are… you… okay?" She tried to compose herself. She put her hand over her mouth to try and keep in the laughter. It wasn't working.

"I'm fine. Care for a hug?" I began walking over to her. She began backing away.

"You wouldn't?" She obviously didn't know me very well. I began chasing her. She started to run. "Taylor stop! Oh my God! Ahhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" It was too late I caught her from the back around the waist. The dirt from my clothes was going onto hers weather she liked it or not. The next part I didn't see coming. We lost our footing and we fell, for me the second time, onto the ground. "You little…" She didn't finish her sentence. She grabbed dirt from the ground and shoved it into my face and onto my hair. I copied her and did the same. I was laughing so hard. I was filthy and having the most fun I've had in a long time.

"Oh my God, are you guys okay?" It was Hayley standing over us. "You're both filthy by the way. Ew." I looked over at Sam who smiled and winked at me. Looks like we both had the same plan in mind. We caught Hayley's hands and dragged her to the ground and repeated the process of making her look, well, like us. She screamed and fought back a lot but was no match for myself and Sam. After around five minutes we gave up and lay back on the ground, all of us. "You guys are so dead. I will get revenge." Hayley announced after we stopped laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, we love you too Haylz." I laughed and then my stomach grumbled. "Oh shoot, sorry I forgot about lunch. I don't think they'll let us in like this though." Sam sat up and looked at how dirty she was. "Why don't we get chips and eat them on the beach, I mean the deck." She smiled at Hayley.

"Sounds good to me." Hayley agreed getting up.

"Me too." I got up and without thinking reached for Sam's hand to help her up. She took it and I felt that shock go threw me again. I let go as soon as she was up. I smiled at her and looked to the ground. We headed towards the chip van.

After receiving our chips we went out onto the pier and sat down. The pier was out over the water so when we sat myself and Sam took off our shoes and put our feet in the water. Hayley didn't. She sat with her legs crossed. She must really hate the beach. I loved the beach. Something I had in common with Sam I guess. We began eating. We were all so hungry that there wasn't any conversation for a while. It didn't feel awkward though. It felt right. It felt like the three of us had been friends for years and were enjoying each others company.

"I'm glad to see you too talking again. It was annoying when ye weren't." Hayley said after we all finished eating.

"What do you mean? It wasn't like we hung out or anything. What difference could it of made?" I was curious. It couldn't of made that much difference. Then I remembered what Hayley had said to me when she came to visit, 'She's been acting weird all week and its your fault. You have to do something about it. I want my best friend back', why was Sam acting so weird? I knew she was mad at me but she's tough she wouldn't act like that. Would she? Maybe she was generally disappointed in me. She said she thought she could trust me. But why? She hardly knew me, unless… No. I don't think so. She wouldn't like me in a million years. Could she? Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam give Hayley a kind of warning look, a look that says 'please don't say anything'.

Hayley started out not quite sure what to say. "Eh, oh you know, nothing really." She was lying. Sam smiled thankfully at Hayley. "So what are you wearing to my party? I mean who are you going as?" She quickly changed the subject.

"I didn't know you were invited." Sam looked at me.

"Oh yeah, Hayley invited me today. I have something in mind but you will have to wait and see. So were is your party on?"

"Over there in that building. I had it there last year as well." It looked like a factory. It was so big. She must be putting a lot of work and money into this. "My parents own it. They rent it out for the year except when its my birthday." She smiled. "It's going to be turned into a nightclub for the night. I cant wait."

"It sounds amazing. Are you having a band or DJ?"

"Both hopefully. I'm defiantly having a DJ but hopefully I'll have a band or singer or something. My parents are organising that." She most be spoiled. Come on like, a factory being turned into a nightclub and having a DJ and possibly a band or singer. Defiantly spoiled.

"I'm guessing you're fairly rich so." I laughed a little and so did the others.

"Yeah she is. But she's not spoiled or stuck up. She saves money from working, just like me, and her parents matches whatever she saves for the decorating and then the band or singer is a bonus for if she's a good girl." Sam laughed. I love her laugh. I could listen to it forever. She looked at her watch. "Oh shit. I have to go. I have to have a quick shower and come back for work." She got up and began walking away, then she turned and walked back. "Oh and by the way Taylor I forgot to thank you for putting LINX into my shampoo bottle. I went to work smelling like a guy the other day. It was lovely. So here's my thanks." I looked at her with a confused look on my face. What's her thanks? And with that she pushed me into the water. I was officially soaked. When I came back up from beneath the water I glared up at her. She was smiling down at me. "Thank you." She smiled a big smile and turned to leave.

"You not going to help me get out?" If she did I would pull her in. Please come back and help, please.

"Oh sure, why not, oh yeah cause its stupid that's why not." She stuck out her tongue and ran down the pier. "See you later." She called after her.

"What about you Hayley? Want to give me a hand?"

"Ha. Not a chance in hell." She stood up. "Oh and by the way, would you ever hurry up and ask Sam out already? Your taking forever. Geese. Well bye." And she left. What the hell? You cannot just leave a guy with that kind of thought in his head without giving an explanation. You know I think she's torturing me. I seriously do. Ugh. Women.

**Hayley's POV.**

I'm so evil. People think I'm nice. Why, I don't know. I cant wait till my party. Its going to be great. When I was walking down the pier away from Taylor I bashed straight into someone. Typical me. I don't see things that are right in front of me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I looked up. Wow. He was gorgeous.

"Its fine. Don't worry about it. It was my fault I should have been watching were I was going." He smiled at me. I could feel my knees getting week. I bit down on my lip. "I'm Daniel by the way." He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Hayley." I shook his hand. He had really soft hands. He was so hot. Perfect in every way. He had blue eyes and brown hair. He had a small scare on his forehead which was mostly covered by his smooth, silk hair. It was so cute. How come I've never seen him before? Please don't be a tourist who will be going home, please, please. "I haven't seen you around here before. Are you here on holiday?" Please say no, please say no.

"No, I've just moved here with my parents. I was just looking around. No offence or anything but what happened?" He was eying me up and down. Oh shit. I was still really extremely dirty. Fantastic. I knew this would bite me in the ass. I laughed and so did he. Wow. He had a nice laugh.

"Myself and my friends were just messing around in the dirt." Okay, that sounded really stupid. Messing around in the dirt? What was I thinking?

"Hayley! Sam! Somebody! Seriously I cant get out! I don't want to swim all the way into shore!"

"Who's that?" Daniel asked looking in the direction of Taylor.

"Oh, that's Taylor. Sam pushed him into the water. I better go help him. Care to help?" I looked up at him.

"Sure no problem. Is he your boyfriend?" We began walking. Wait he thought Taylor was my boyfriend? No, God no. Oh, maybe I should tell him that.

"God no. He's so in love with my best friend Sam. I'm single."

"Good." Oh my God. Did he really just say that? Ah. We reached Taylor. "Hey, you're Taylor Lautner." He reached down to help him out.

"Tell me something I don't know dude." They both laughed. "So, who are you? Hayley's boyfriend or something?" That made me giggle.

"No I'm not." He sighed. He sighed? Yay. "I'm Daniel. I just moved here."

"Oh right yeah. I'm just here for the summer. I'm staying at Sam's house."

"Oh the girl you're in love with?" Uh oh. Whoops. Daniel looked at me. I bit down on my lip. He winked.

"Haha, eh, I have to go. See you guys later." Ha, he didn't even deny it. I was so right and I was just guessing. I'm good.

"Bye Taylor." He left and I turned to Daniel. "I cant believe you said that."

"I didn't know I wasn't meant to. My bad. So do you want to show me around?" Oh yeah I do.

"Sure no problem." We began walking down the pier. Wow he is so cute. I hope his personality is as nice as his face. He seams nice so far. This has to be my lucky day. Thank God I'm not working today. I can spend the rest of the day with him. Aw yeah.


	7. Chapter 7, 20 Questions

_well this is chapter 7. this is really just about Taylor and Sam until Hayley interrupts. Nah she's the true heroine really. Well i hope you like and please review. Oh and by the way the reason i picked the name Daniel as Hayleys boyfirend is because my best friend Hayley in real life is going to marry Daniel Radciffe in real life. muhahaha (she doesnt really like him but she's going to marry him anyway. i predicted it.)_

_:D_

_enjoy and review please._

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

**20 Questions.**

**Taylor's POV.**

I was wet, confused and cycling home. I mean to Sam's house. It's not my home. What was that guy Daniel saying about me being in love with Sam. He doesn't even know me. Could he really just tell by looking at me? Or maybe he heard it from someone. Click. Hayley. That girl is so annoying. Really nice but she knows everything and its bugging me. When I got back to, eh, to the house I'm staying at, Sam was just coming out. She waved at me. What I would do now to just go over to her, pick her up and kiss her.

"You look clean." You look clean? Great pick up line Taylor. She's defiantly going to fall for you now.

"That's what a shower does. And this time I smell like a girl." She reddened a little. I laughed.

"Yeah, you smell nice." Now I could feel my face go red. What is wrong with me? I mean she does smell nice but I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that. She most think I'm utter weirdo.

"Thanks. I better go. I'll see you tomorrow I guess cause I wont be back till twelve."

"Twelve? You usually come back at eleven?" I hate not seeing her. I know it sounds stupid and I've tried to convince myself otherwise but when I look at her I just cant stop and then I miss her when she's gone.

"Yeah there's a big party thing tonight. Mrs Jones turned sixty and those old folks can party all night but we've given them a curfew." She started laughing and I joined in. "Well I better go. See you later." There was sadness in her voice. Did she not want to be away from me as well? Why cant I just ask her out? If I get rejected then I'll know she doesn't like me. That's the thing though, I don't want to get rejected.

"Bye have a good night. Tell Mrs Jones, whoever she is, that Taylor Lautner says happy birthday." She nodded and cycled away.

Great. What am I supposed to do for the rest of the night. I guess I could just twitter my friends back home. Ugh that's boring. I better go tell Mr Burns that I'm back, have a shower and then… I'll figure out what to do then, then.

I went inside and Mr Burns was coming down the stairs with a suitcase. Wait a suitcase? Is he going somewhere?

"Hey Taylor. What happened to you? You're wet and Sam was covered from head to toe in mud." Eh, I wonder what story she gave him. Might as well go with the truth.

"Sam pushed me in." To my surprise he laughed.

"Good ole Sam. She did that to me before you know. Just because I bought butter popcorn instead of salted. Its her way of payback." Haha. Nice. "She did it too Hayley as well for taking all her hair bobbles. Hayley was not happy. It was a funny day. After Hayley put sand in Sam's chips. Those girls. I swear."

"Yeah, they're really close though. That's cool."

"Yeah it is. Well I best be off. I'm working the night shift tonight. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Dinner is in the microwave. Just set it for three minutes. Goodbye and no parties." All righty then. So I'm alone till twelve. This should be fun.

**Sam's POV**

"_Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Mrs Jones, happy birthday to you." _We all sang together. This was the fifth time we sang that song to her. She says your only sixty once and wants to sing to celebrate it. Last year it was talk the night away and the year before that it was dance. She comes up with crazy ideas and then you're not aloud to do anything else. The point is I'm having a really bad night. Its so busy and my feet are killing me. Just one hour left and I'm free. I keep looking at the clock but sometimes I'm sure its going backwards. I think I'm going crazy. I wonder what Taylor's doing. Okay I really have to stop thinking about him.

**Taylor's POV.**

I have a half an hour till Sam gets home and I know exactly what to do. I went into the kitchen and got all the sweets in her cupboard and fridge. Oh and I got grapes as well. Then I went up to her room and put them on the bed. I looked around her room. It was really nice. It was painted blue and there was stars on the ceiling. I'm guessing they light up in the dark. There was pictures of her and her friends all around her room. They looked like they had so much fun. I wish I had pictures of me and my friends like that. Then a thought came into my head. I went back to my room and got my camera. I was going to take pictures from now on. Of all the friends I made here and I'm going to stick them up in my rooms back home. I went back to her room. She should be home in the next ten minutes. I hid behind her door camera in hand. This should be funny.

**Sam's POV**

I came in and all the lights were off. Taylor must be in bed. I was saddened by this. I went to the kitchen for something to eat. I was starving. I looked in the fridge. The grapes were gone. They were there earlier. Great. I couldn't be bothered eating anything else. I started heading upstairs. Taylor's door was closed. I was tempted to knock and see if he was awake but I resisted. I opened my door. I walked in and turned on the light. Why was there a load of sweets on my bad?

"Boo!" Taylor jumped out from behind the door and there was a sudden flash.

"AHHH!" I screamed and fell backwards over my chair. Thank God we didn't have neighbours. Owe that really hurt.

"Oh shit. Are you okay?" I started bursting out laughing. I couldn't really see properly. The flash was still in my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm grand." I was still laughing. I couldn't stop. I fell over a chair. Oh God I most look like some tool right now. "You got me. Oh sweet Jesus. Did you take a picture or something?" He nodded showing me his camera. It looked expensive. I started to get up. He was laughing now as well. "What's all this about?"

"I thought we could have a little party." Oh there's the grapes.

"Well okay then." I don't mind if he wants to spend the night with me. It was his idea after all. We sat on the bed and began eating.

"So, how was work?"

"Terrible. I couldn't wait to get home."

"Why do you go if you hate it?" I looked at him like he was stupid but he just smiled. Why does he do this to me? Does he know the effect he has on me? Okay back to what I was going to say.

"Money. Duh." We both laughed.

We talked about a billion things during the night. We played poker as well. He was surprisingly good but I won a lot. He kept taking random pictures. Some of me on my own and some with the both of us. When he took the ones of the both of us we would be right next to each other and I had to use all my restraint to not touch his face or gorgeous hair. At around three in the morning we decided to put on a movie. We watched the forth Harry Potter.

"Robert looks so cute in this movie. He's so young."

"Yeah he is. Young I mean." Haha. We both laughed. The movie was half way through but I was bored of Harry.

"You're so lucky you get to work with him."

"Yeah he's a nice guy. He's a really good actor." He smiled.

"Yeah well so are you. Tell me what New Moon is like. I cant wait to see it." I pleaded.

"Nope. You're going to have to wait like the rest of the world." He smiled a 'in your face' type of smile.

"Meany." I stuck out my tongue. "Want to play twenty questions?"

"Sure. You first."

"What was your longest relationship?"

"Not very long." He looked ashamed of himself. I'm guessing it was the fact that there was a picture of him every week in the magazines making out with a different girl. "What's your favourite place in the world?"

"My favourite place is that little beach out there. When its quiet and just me. I love the beach. The view and the sand and the air. Its amazing." He smiled at me. I went for any easier, light hearted question this time. "Who would you most like to act with?"

"Um, I'm not sure. That's a hard one. There are so many actors and actresses I admire and look up to. But if I would have to go with someone it would be Meryl Streep. I think she's amazing." Oh my God, me too. I love her.

We asked each other loads of questions. Some were deep and some were random. There was way more than twenty questions anyway. It was around four in the morning and myself and Taylor were sitting extremely close to each other.

"Do you believe in heaven?" I had to think about that one.

"I believe that we go somewhere when we die. It might be called heaven but I believe that I'll see my mum again some day." We sat in silence for a minute. "I mean I don't believe that there's going to be big gold gates." We laughed. Then there was silence and I asked my next question. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes." He reddened a little. "Have you ever been in love?" I could feel my heart plunging from my chest. With every word he said he moved closer. I didn't answer, I just stared into his eyes. We were inches away from each other and I could feel the electric current pulling us closer and closer and then my phone rang. We both jumped. He moved away. I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Heya, its Hayley."

"Hayley its four in the morning. What are you doing up?" Taylor started laughing. I hit him with the pillow. The hit me back. I but my finger to my mouth indicating to him to be quiet.

"I don't sleep. You know that."

"Yeah well some people do sleep."

"Well clearly you're not asleep." She started laughing. She had a point. "What are you doing up?" Okay time to change the subject.

"Nothing. What do you want anyway?" This better be good or I'll kill her.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Tell Taylor I said hey." What? She started giggling "Anyway I was wondering if you have my monkey pj's?" That was it.

"Yeah, I'll bring them over to you tomorrow." I knew I sounded impatient but I really wanted to get off the phone. I looked over a Taylor to give him an apologetic smile but he was watching the movie.

"Oh and you'll never guess what happened to me today. I bumped into this really cute guy. His name is Daniel and he's so nice and so hot. I invited him to my party. He'll be hanging out with us tomorrow so I'll introduce you then."

"That's great Hayley. I'm so happy for you. I'm kind of tired so I'll see you tomorrow." I tried to sound tired. I don't think it worked.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Goodnight Sam. Tell Taylor I said goodnight too." I blushed. How did she know?

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about. Night. Love you."

"Sure. Love you too." And then the phone went dead. I turned to Taylor. "Sorry about that." I wasn't really sure what to say. What are you suppose to say when a really cute guy is about to kiss you and then your phone rings?

"It doesn't matter." He sounded upset. Was it because he didn't want to kiss me or because my phone rang? I bit down on my lip. "I'm kind of tired. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Sam." He got up and left, just like that. I just sat there for a minute confused and then I got up and started getting ready for bed. Why did he just leave like that?

**Taylor's POV.**

I stood outside her room for a minute. This is so confusing. Why did I just leave? I mean we could of always got the moment back. She never answered my question actually. I don't want to know if she was in love with anyone else though because I don't want her to love anyone else but me. What is wrong with me? Why cant I just be a man and ask her out? This girl is driving me crazy in so many different ways. I love her. I've never been so happy with anyone else but her and on the other hand I'm mad at her because she's making me feel this way and I cant think straight. That's it tomorrow I'm going to ask her out. I'll ask her to come to Hayley's party with me. That's perfect. I have to do this.

* * *

_will he do it?? will he, will he? i dont know. haha._

_please review._

_:D_


	8. Chapter 8, The Next Day

_hey. sorry i havent uploaded in a while. i was really busy and well had writers block. :S. i hope you like this and such and such. someone (i cant remember who, sorry) asked in the reviews if this was about twilight and to be honest its not really. its just a story using jacob as a character. thanks for the reviews everyone. means a lot to me. _

later.

shirley x x.

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

**The Next Day Followed By Interrogations.**

**Hayley's POV.**

The doorbell rang and I ran to it. It was ten in the morning and I am never, I mean ever up this early. I opened the door and there he was standing like a model cut out of a magazine.

"Hey." Why hello there.

"Hey, hi, how you doing?" I bit down on my lip.

"Ready to go?" He smiled at me.

"Yeah, sure." I closed the door behind me. It was early so it was kind of cold. The wind blew and I shivered.

"You cold?" He looked down at me. Man he was cute.

"No I'm fine." I shivered again. Shit. He laughed and took off his jacket.

"Here" He put it around my shoulders. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks but now you'll be cold." He still hadn't removed his hand from my shoulder. I thought I was going to faint. He was touching me. This has to be the best day ever and it just started.

"I'm a man. I don't get cold." We both laughed at his little joke. "I cant wait to meet this friend of yours. Sam isn't it?"

"Yeah. She doesn't know you're coming. I forgot to tell her. Opps. She wont mind. Her and Taylor are so cute together. You should of seen them yesterday in the mud. It was so cute. He better ask her out." I laughed.

"How long is Taylor here for?" I hadn't really thought about that. He was only here for the summer. That means he will have to go home eventually. Shit. That sucks.

"Till the end of the summer I think."

"If they get together they'll be heart broken when he has to leave." He was so right. I never thought about that. If Sam really likes him then she wont be the same when he leaves. Great.

"I never really thought about it that way. That sucks." I felt upset now for Sam.

"Don't worry they'll work something out."

"Yeah he can visit her. He probably has a private jet or something." I started laughing at what I said. Sam had said that before and she said it with a Barbie voice on. When she said it we couldn't stop laughing for hours. It went on Twitter and everything.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing" We were at Sam's house at this stage. We rang the doorbell.

**Sam's POV.**

I woke up to the sound of a bell. I groaned. I turned over and looked at the clock. It was half ten. Who was calling at the door at half ten? It rang again. I got out of bed and went downstairs. I opened the door.

"Morning sunshine." Hayley? Hayley?

"Hayley, its half ten. What are you doing here?" Didn't she ring me really late last night and now she's up early. Something is wrong. Then I noticed the guy standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder. Ah. I got it now.

"We have to go pick up my outfit for my party. Oh by the way this is Dan, Dan this is Sam."

"Hi Sam. Hayley told me loads about you. You don't mind if I tag along today do you?"

"No problem. Taylor is coming as well so you wont be the only guy." Now I have to tell Taylor he's coming. This should be fun seeing as its half ten. "Do you guys want to come in? As you can see I need to change and have a shower."

"Sure" They answered together and then giggled. How adorable (for anyone who doesn't know me, that was me being sarcastic).

I ran upstairs. I had a quick shower and got changed. My hair was all over the place so I just tied it back into a pony tail. I shoved on shorts and a tank top. It was my usual everyday outfit. I took a look in the mirror and sighed. It doesn't get any better than this. Next on my agenda was to wake Taylor. I knocked on his door. There was no answer. I tired again, this time louder.

"W-h-a-t?" He groaned. I opened the door.

"Can I come in?"

"No, go away. Its too early." He was cute when he was grumpy. I walked in.

"Too late, I'm already in. Come on get up. We're going out." I sat on his bed and shook him. "Come on get up already." He groaned. I but on a pleading voice. "Please" Wait I don't beg. It worked though.

"Fine. I'm awake anyway. I defiantly wont be able to get back to sleep now." He sat up. He was looking at me weirdly.

"What?" He was making me feel insecure.

"Your hair looks nice tied back." Never mind. I smiled.

"Thank you." There was an awkward silence. "Well I better go and let you get dressed. Oh and its your time for the bathroom." We both laughed and then I got up and left. Now that I think about it making bathroom times was really stupid. I mean, what was I thinking? Way to be cool like. I went downstairs to Hayley and Daniel who looked cosy on the couch. Ew. Happy for Hayley and everything but would they please not be all lovey dovey in font of me. I always feel awkward when people do that. I sat down in the single couch. They didn't even notice I came in. They were too busy seeing how long each others hands were. I think I just vomited a little in my mouth. I coughed loudly. They looked at me.

"Hey, hi, how yeah doing?" I said smiling a big sarcastic grin.

"That is so my thing." Hayley replied sticking out her tongue. Yeah she was right but still.

"So Danny, I've never seen you around here before?" Yeah that's right I'm giving you a new nick name. Its not very original but still. If he doesn't like it, well, he's just going to have to deal with it.

"I just moved here…" He began.

"From New York." And Hayley finished. I was seriously getting grossed out. I know I'm so mean but people being like that in front of me makes me feel really weird. Sometimes I get fits of giggles. Hopefully it wont happen today because Hayley will kill me. Well probably anyway. Back to the interrogation. I have to make sure he's good enough for Hayley. If he's not then bye, bye Danny.

"Why did you move here?" I think Hayley knew what I was doing because she gave me a thank you smile. I told her when she gets a boyfriend I'll have to make sure he's good enough for her.

"I'm going to get a drink. I'll be back in a minute." She winked at me and left. I looked at Danny and smiled.

"Em, my dad got transferred again. We move around a lot but Dad promised me that he wont move again until I'm finished school." High School Musical moment or what? Anyway it was good he was planning on finishing school.

"Have you had many girlfriends in the past?" I may be a bit forward but a girl needs to know these things. He looked confused but answered anyway.

"Not many no. I'm looking for an actual relationship. A lot of girls just want to have, how do I put this, 'fun'. I don't want that." He wants a relationship. Why cant all guys be like him?

"Do you like Hayley?" He nodded his head. He looked a little embarrassed. Aw bless him.

"So what are you interests?"

"Eh, I love music. I play the guitar, drums and piano." I felt my jaw drop open. Clearly someone up there loves Hayley. He's perfect for her and I've only talked to him for a few seconds.

"Do you have an actual drum set?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God, would you do me a huge favour? Well its not for me, its more for Hayley of course."

"Sure." He smiled.

"Would you mind teaching her how to play the drums. She really wants to know how but her parents say there too loud to have in the house and she really, really wants to know how to play them."

"Say no more, I'll teach her. If it means spending time with her, then of course I will." This guy defiantly fell from heaven. Snap out of it Sam. You like Taylor. I got up and Danny did at the same time and I gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much. You're the best. How could any girl not love you?"

"Yeah well the way Hayley talks about you, you have got to be the greatest girl on the planet…" I smiled at him. "Besides Hayley of course." We both laughed.

**Taylor's POV.**

I looked in the mirror. I gelled me hair and put on my 'joop' after shave. I sighed. This is as good as its going to get. I started heading downstairs. I walked into the sitting room and Sam was hugging that guy from the beach yesterday. Daniel is his name. I felt a stab of jealousy go threw my heart.

"Thank you so much. You're the best. How could any girl not love you?" Was Sam in love with him?

"Yeah well the way Hayley talks about you, you have got to be the greatest girl on the planet…" And I'm guessing the feeling was mutual. Sam smiled at him. I left then, I didn't want to hear or see anymore. Those two sentences hurt my deeply. I went to the kitchen. When I got there Hayley had her ear pressed to the other door which leads to the sitting room.

"What are you doing?" My voice was harsh.

"Morning to you too Grumpy. Snow White in there is talking to Prince Charming. I want to hear what they're saying."

"They seemed to be getting along just fine. No evil witch is coming to kill her with an apple." I spat the words out. I could hear in my voice that I sounded upset and angry. I tried to hide it but I couldn't. Sam was going to kiss me yesterday. Why would she do that if she was in love with Prince Charming.

"I see you remember your fairytales. And if there was a witch wouldn't she want to try and kill me. That means I would be Snow White and not Sam. I never really liked that movie actually. I'm more of a Beauty and the Beast girl." She was babbling. I have no idea what she was talking about. "Did you hear what they were saying?" Everything I was feeling right now I just couldn't take it.

"No Hayley I didn't! Okay!" I shouted. I gripped the kitchen counter. I felt extremely mad and sad all at the same time. I had to control myself. This wasn't Hayley's fault.

"What the heck is your problem?!" Great now I made her mad. "Didn't things go well last night? God almighty Taylor. If you like the girl would you ever just tell her!" She stormed out. I can never keep up with this girl. I walked out after her. I had to apologise. My anger wasn't meant for her. The three of them were in the sitting room now.

"Hayley, I'm sorry. I'm a bit grumpy in the morning." I tried to control my voice. I stared at Hayley. I didn't dare look at Sam. I couldn't do it.

"Its okay." She smiled at me.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. I still didn't look at her. I looked at the floor instead. "You okay Taylor?"

"Peachy. Hi Daniel." Then I saw Daniel put his hand around Hayley and kiss her on the head. Wait Hayley? What the hell is going on? Sam started giggling. Hayley hit her. I'm lost.

"Sorry. I just thought of a funny joke." Was Daniel cheating on Hayley with Sam? I was so confused. "Taylor, seriously. Are you even awake? Come on lets go." Hayley and Daniel left first. Sam started walking in front of me. I caught her by the hand. This time my eyes couldn't help but look up into her eyes. She was so pretty. Her beautiful blue eyes.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I let go of her hand.

"Sure"

"What's going on with them?" I indicated towards Hayley and Danny.

"Well I think they're going out. I'm not actually sure. They really like each other and Danny is like the perfect guy for Hayley." She seamed so casual about the whole thing. Am I even talking to Sam right now?

"Why was Hayley trying to listen into the conversation you were having with him?" She needed to tell me more. I didn't want to just ask was she having an affair with him. If I was wrong I would be in trouble.

"I knew she would be. I was just checking if he was good enough for her. And he totally is. He loves music and wants a real relationship. He's going to teach her how to play the drums and everything. I was like how could any girl not like him. He's perfect. Well for Hayley anyway." Everybody is invited to my coronation today. I'm about to be crowned the biggest idiot in the world. Why did I all of a sudden come to the wrong conclusion. I smiled at Sam. I felt I could really trust her now. More than I did before anyway. You learn something new everyday right?

"That's great. Now that I'm informed lets go." She nodded. "Oh and Sam I had a really good time last night." She bit down on her lip.

"So did I. It was good fun."

The day went in a blur. Hayley got her costume. She was going as a secret agent. She was wearing, if I say so myself, a really sexy back dress and then had a belt with all types of gadgets attached to it. When she tried it on she looked really nice. The dress wasn't too short or too low cut. It was perfect. All four of us had a great time. I never got the courage to ask Sam out. I decided I would wait till we were alone. I didn't want Hayley making fun of me by saying 'I told you so' or anything like that. We got home at around five o' clock and Sam was called into work. She said she would be back at ten. We were planning on watching Blades of Glory. I went into the kitchen and Mr Burns was sitting at the table.

"Sit down Taylor. We need to talk." Oh no. Did I do something wrong? Had he found out that I was in his daughters room till God only know what time last night. We weren't doing anything wrong.

"How was your day?" He smiled a little. Okay plan A, I didn't do it, that's all I have to say.

"Good sir." I smiled. "I didn't do it." I whispered really quickly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I have never felt so scared in my entire life. Now I know why in the movies and books why the girls never want to the boyfriend to meet the dad. Take Twilight for example. Its scary stuff.

"Yourself and Sam seem to be getting on quite nicely. She told me about the little party you had." She did? Okay. Now is the time to put plan A into action.

"Yeah it was fun. We didn't do anything though." He heard me that time and started laughing.

"Taylor I trust my daughter. I know nothing happened." He continued to laugh. This is extremely awkward. I need a plan B. "God you should see your face its priceless." I've heard that before expect it was from someone shorter and with more hair on her head. Okay plan B is to act like an innocent boy and suck up. I joined in with him laughing but then he stopped. Shit.

"I think I know what's going on here. You like my little girl." Plan C, kill myself. "I don't exactly like having a boy under this roof. Especially a teenage boy so stay out of her room after 8 o clock. Understand?"

"Yes sir." I could feel the sweat on my head. I started fidgeting with my fingers. Its a nervous habit. He got up and walked over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking straight ahead.

"If you hurt her…" He tightened his grip on my shoulder. This man clearly loves his daughter. "Well I'll just leave it at that. You understand what I mean." I nodded. And then the Mr Burns I knew from the first day was back, the happy nice one. "Well I'm off to bed, I'm up at 3 in the morning. I need some sleep. Try not to make to much noise. Well goodnight Taylor." And then he left. That has got to have been the scariest and strangest conversation I've ever had with someone. I'll never think of Mr Burns in the same way again. Either he's a good actor or a really tough guy. I'm going to go with the tough guy.

The rest of the night went so slowly. I watched two movies waiting for Sam to get home. I thought she would never get home. At quarter past ten she came through the door. "Hey dad, I'm home." She called just like she did the first day I was here. Its amazing how much I've changed since then. She came into the sitting room were I was. "Oh, hey Taylor. Where's my dad?" She smiled at me. Wow.

"Eh, he's gone to bed. He has an early morning tomorrow." I kind of flinched at the end of the sentence remembering my conversation with him earlier. Sam sat down next to me. She was so close I could grab her and kiss her right now but to be honest I'm kind of scared to with her dad in the house. Would I ever just grow some balls?

"Oh no, my dad talked to you didn't he. Sorry I told him about our little party. Let me guess you're not allowed in my room anymore?" I nodded. She clearly knows her dad very well or did she just have a lot of boyfriends who had got the same interrogation. I don't want to think about that. Stick to what I have to do which is ask her to the dance.

"So, what are you going as to Hayley's birthday bash?" She laughed a little. Most restrain myself.

"Not telling." She stuck out her tongue. Okay here I go. I took a deep breath.

"Want… want to show me how to the there? I cant remember." Show me how to get there? What was that? I was meant to be asking her out not how to get there. Idiot. She looked kind of upset.

"Eh, sorry I'm getting ready at Hayley's and going with her. My dad will give you a lift. I'll see you there." I smiled at her. Great. Firstly I have to go on my own and secondly her dad is dropping me. "Promise to save me a dance?"

"Yes of course." Well at least I'll have one dance with her. She did not know how happy that made me feel.


End file.
